


Герой своего времени

by 22310



Category: Original Work, ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, Triggers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Kudos: 1





	Герой своего времени

Современный герой — не «благочестивый»,  
Он выпил пол пачки каких-то таблеток и ложится спать.  
Не храбрый; скорей — депрессивный,  
Ищет повод быстрей свою жизнь отдать.

Наш герой не слышит приказа  
И не стремится ему перечить.  
Он выкалывает себе оба глаза,  
Вопрошает автора — сколько можно его калечить?

Он забыл о принцессах, турнирах,  
Драконов — видит под кислотой.  
Он зациклен на шрамах,  
Оставленных на коже в борьбе с самим собой

Он — сплошное разочарование.  
Кому нужен сломленный чудак?  
Смотрит на буквы глазами отчаяния,  
Интернетозависимый дурак

Его тело худое,  
Изнуренное голодом.  
Кричит простое,  
Окружённое холодом,

Дайте каплю тепла!  
Пара слов и объятия,  
Вместо пуль и меча,  
Разрушат все злые заклятья

Не смотрите презренно,  
Придержи отвращение.  
Полюбите его откровенно,  
Возведи себя и его в герои в это мгновение.


End file.
